nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Barbie Tingz/@comment-26040294-20180520081358
Uh, I'm in my prime, Optimus Sagittarius, so you know I'm an optimist Man, keep it all real, I'm a prophetess (okay) So at least you took an L off your bucket list (bucket list) It's time to make hits and it's time to diss How you still dissin', still can't find some hits? (Okay) Was it worth it, dummy? I ain't mind a bit Still on that show gettin' no chips, time to dip I, I, I, I-I, I-I, I (okay) I'm still fly, just bagged a white guy (okay) Ritchie like Guy and I still eat Thai Want the Nicki cheat code? Come on, sis, nice try Let's be real, all my children wanna look like me Wanna be in demand, get booked like me Wanna run up in the lab and cook like me But ain't nan you girls cookie good like me Cookie so good his ex wanna still fight me Face so pretty sissy wish she could slice me She just mad 'cause he never bought her ice like me I cut all my hittas off, but they would still wife me (still wife me) Rap chickens tell they team, "Make 'em like Barbie" Had to come off IG so they can't stalk me All they do is copy looks, steal music too Want to see what chickens do when they lose the blue-print I mean the pinkprint, so let it sink in I spoke to Jay the other day, he's still the kingpin He's still the only hitta that I woulda signed to If I ain't sign to Wayne's perfectly designed crew 'Cause we the big 3, don't need a big speech We made the biggest impact, check the spreadsheet That's Lil Weezy, the Barbie and Drizzy Drake And we gettin' more cheese, kissy face I'm a bad thick, busty chick (uh) Kids get slick, I'ma cut the stick I'm a bad thick, dusty sit (okay) If that chick get slick, I'll ... the chick I'll ... up the chick, I'll gut the chick (okay) Had to rough up the chick, handcuff the chick Won't ... ... but I will ... butt the chick When we say "done the chick" it's up the chick She was stuck-up so my stuck up the chick Still draggin' her so don't pick up the chick Get the combination to the safe, drug the chick Know the whole operation been bugged the chick I, I, I, I-I, I-I, I (okay) I'm still fly, just bagged a white guy (okay) Ritchie like Guy and I still eat Thai Want the Nicki cheat code? Come on, sis, nice try Let's be real, all my children wanna look like me Wanna be in demand, get booked like me Wanna run up in the lab and cook like me But ain't nan of you girls cookie good like me Cookie so good his ex wanna still fight me Face so pretty sissy wish she could slice me She just mad 'cause he never bought her ice like me I cut all my hitts off, but they would still wife me (still wife me) They would still wife me They would still wife me Yup, him too, he would still wife me Ahh, ha When it come to stealin' flows, these birds is fluent But they stutter when get asked 'bout the queen's influence When it's clear they bite me, I'm flattered they like me I don't wanna check kittens, tell 'em wear their Nikes Barbie tings, that's Barbie tings Big Barbie tings, that's Barbie tings Big Barbie tings, that's Barbie tings Uh, Barbie dreamhouse, Barbie rings That's Barbie beach house, Barbie Benz Barbie white picket, Barbie fence All tea, all shade, sis, all offense If you ever try to confiscate Barbie's ken I'ma put you in the box where my dollies been Chop it up and the next stop garbage bin 'Cause you hoes too old to be gossipin' I'm just tryna find out when the new Porsche come in Source: https://songtexte.co/en/nicki-minaj-barbie-tingz-clean-version-lyrics-1a6725